I Write My Own Stories: PW Edition
by spongesonic
Summary: What would happen if the Phoenix Wright characters wrote their own fanfictions? (Author's Note: Yeah, I make no attempt to hide that I REALLY hated this story, going so far as to call it my "Greatest Embarrassment.")
1. I Write My Own Stories

**Phoenix Wright belongs to CAPCOM. I own nothing, I tell you! NOTHIIING!

* * *

**

Phoenix Wright's Fanfic

The awesome lawyer, Phoenix Wright, got married to the beautiful Iris, and the dumb prosecutor, Edgeworth, lost everything he owned.

**THE END

* * *

**

Maya's Fanfic

And Edgeworth starred at Phoenix. And Phoenix starred at Edgeworth. And they knew it was true love.

**THE END

* * *

**

Pearl's Fanfic

Pearly had finishhed her mishion to make Mr. Nik and Mistic Maya fall deep in love.

**THE END

* * *

**

Edgeworth's Fanfic

And those are ten reasons why I am not gay.

**THE END

* * *

**

Mia's Fanfic

And those are ten reasons why Edgeworth is not gay.

**THE END

* * *

**

Kay's Fanfic

And those are ten reasons why Edgeworth is gay.

**THE END

* * *

**

Franziska's Fanfic

Everyone is the world but Franziska von Karma is a fool.

**THE END

* * *

**

Diego's Fanfic

And the handsome hero had TWO loves he could stay with forever…Mia Fey and coffee.

**THE END

* * *

**

Iris's Fanfic

And so, young Prince Feenie defeated the evil witch Dahlia. That night, he proposed to Princess Iris.

It was the perfect marriage.

**THE END

* * *

**

Udgey's Fanfic

I hereby find this fanfiction to be…

**G O O D**

This story is adjourned.

**THE END

* * *

**

Spongesonic's Fanfic

So what would it be like if the Phoenix Wright characters created their own fanfictions? Now you know.

**THE END

* * *

**

**R&R**


	2. More Crappiness

Spongesonic's Fanfic

What's this? More fanfictions by the Phoenix Wright characters?

Yeah. I got bored, so, here it is. The second chapter of this crappy thing. I'm mainly just waiting for people to send more reviews for my truth or dare fic. Specifically, I'm waiting for someone to triple-dog dare me to add the Phoenix Wright characters to the fray (do it). But enough of this pointless babble. Let's get to the good stuff.

BTW I don't own Phoenix Wright. I wish I did, though.

**THE END

* * *

**

Apollo's Fanfic

Day 23

Today, Mr. Wright told me to clean Wright Anything Agency. While cleaning, Trucy came from nowhere and shoved me into a wall. She then proceeded to punch me over and over again, yelling, "Bother. Bother." She did this until I lost consciousness.

I should have known Mr. Wright letting her watch Potter Puppet Pals was a bad idea.

**THE END

* * *

**

Edgeworth's Fanfic

Moral of the Story: Anything can be solved using logic.

**THE END

* * *

**

Phoenix's Fanfic

Moral of the Story: Anything can be solved by watching Potter Puppet Pals.

**THE END

* * *

**

Udgey's Brother's Fanfic

I also declare this fanfiction to be…

**G O O D**

**THE END

* * *

**

Udgey's Fanfic

My brother stole my ideas. I find him…

**G U I L T Y**

That is all.

**THE END

* * *

**

Yew's Fanfic

DIE! DIE! DIE!

**THE END

* * *

**

Larry's Fanfic

Moral of the Story: Larry Butz is awesome.

**THE END

* * *

**

Franziska's Fanfic

Moral of the Story: Larry Butz is a fool. So is Phoenix Wright. So is Miles Edgeworth. So is…

**THE END

* * *

**

Spongesonic's Fanfic

This was lame. I'm glad it's done with. Well, whatever. Send your reviews to this crappy Fanfic if you wish.

**THE END**


	3. More Shit

Spongesonic's Fanfic

Holy f*cking crap! I did not expect this fanfic to be so popular!

Well, you guys waited. You reviewed. You've been ever so loyal.

Therefore, I give you, the third chapter of this shitty thing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phoenix Wright universe. At all.**

* * *

Edgeworth's Fanfic

*based on a true story

**PAYCUT!**

**THE END**

* * *

The End's Fanfic

…The hell? What am I doing in a Phoenix Wright fanfiction? I belong in the MGS universe! Maybe it's time for a shave…

*KABOOM*

**THE END**

* * *

Maya's Fanfic

All hail the Burger Queen! Queen of the world!

**THE END**

* * *

Phoenix's Fanfic

All hail the Burger Queen! Queen of fatness!

**THE END**

* * *

Shadow's Fanfic

Why Maria? Why me? What am I doing in a PW fanfic? Why does SS keep inserting random characters into this fic? Will the fanboys be upset? What is my purpose? Who stole my wallet? Why…

**THE END**

* * *

Franziska's Fanfic

STOP ENTERING FOOLISHLY FOOLISH CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN THIS FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FRANCHISE INTO THIS FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FANFIC!

**THE END**

* * *

Spongesonic's Fanfic

Alright, this is the last time I'm doing this. I hope you are all satisfied, you strange people.

So. R&R and stuff like that. Make sure to make a dare on my Truth or Dare…preferably, about the addition of the Ace Attorney Universe…

*nobody gets the hint*

*facepalm*

* * *

**THE END…FOR REAL THIS TIME**


	4. A New Effing Chapter

**Capcom. Phoenix Wright. Nothing more.**

* * *

Spongesonic's Fic

FINE! Since you want it so much, here's the f*cking fourth chapter of this stupid thing!

But I have just one thing to say.

F*ck you all!

**THE END**

* * *

Kay's Fic

See Gummy? I'm a much better assistant to Mr. Edgeworth than YOU ever were! :P

**THE END**

* * *

Gumshoe's Fic *finally*

And that's why I make a better assistant to Mr. Edgeworth than Kay. Which means…

Wait, what does that mean?

**THE END**

* * *

Mia's Fic

I'm dead! Stop making pairings about me and Phoenix!

**THE END**

* * *

Random PW Fanboy's Fic

These seem more like public service announcements than fanfics to me.

**THE END**

* * *

Gant's Fic

*stare*

**THE END**

* * *

Kristoph's Fic

Wright…Wright…

WWWRRRIIIGGGHHHTTT!

**THE END**

* * *

Ema's Fic

SCIENCE!

BTW, don't you agree that ID# YABADAB has a ring to it?

**THE END**

* * *

Maya's Fic

And he left a note:

"I like pie."

Then the cake lovers attacked!

It is an epic battle, but who should decide the outcome?

None other than Maya, the Burger Queen, herself!

_To be continued…_

**THE END**

* * *

Phoenix's Fic

At least she's not writing Phoenix/Edgeworth yaoi.

**THE END**

* * *

Edgeworth's Fic

**OBJECTION!**

I'm not gay!

P.S. Kay and Gumshoe, if you don't stop arguing, you're getting a paycut.

**THE END**

* * *

Apollo's Fic

Honestly, that whole thing about me being Trucy's brother…

…

…

…

…it's a CONSPIRACY!

**THE END**

* * *

Shelly de Killer's Fic

No matter where Engarde may be…

de Killer will find him. He can be certain of that.

_To be continued…_

**THE END**

* * *

Udgey's Fic

…

…

…

**G U I L T Y**

And so, the case of the cake being a lie was solved, thanks to the honorable judge!

Oh, and that lawyer guy. What was his name? Mr. Left?

**THE END**

* * *

Spongesonic's Fic

Boy, I've gotten lazy.

**THE END**

* * *

**So? Is this a "to be continued"? Maybe. Just don't expect anything good.**


End file.
